


All I want for Christmas...

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Klaus fic collection





	All I want for Christmas...

Jesper looked at all the toys with a smile, soon they would go on the sleigh, and then he and Klaus would go deliver them. The thought made him grin, they had another town added to their roster of stops, and he only hoped the chimney’s would be merciful on his body (doubtful). Sighing, he moved from the workshop and noticed that the sleigh was being prepared. The postman paused when the familiar figure of his friend was missing from the group.

Klaus wasn’t exactly hard to find in a normal situation, he was tall, and would be wearing that red outfit of his as he had since the first year. With their time running down, Jesper wondered where the big man might have gone. Thinking it over Jesper gave the cabin a try and felt relieved to find the other man there, sitting at the table and holding a letter.

“Did we miss one?” Jesper asked, and by the way Klaus jerked his head up, he had surprised his friend. “It isn’t asking for a toy...I’m not sure how to fulfill it.” Jesper frowned, it was very rare that they got any requests for things that weren’t toys or could be found easily enough. The blonde male moved so he could read the letter. 

Jesper blinked as he read the message and even smiled a little. “Aw, that’s sweet, and actually a little cute.” Klaus glanced at him “What do I do about it?” Jesper huffed “Answer back” Klaus gave him a doubtful look and Jesper frowned. “Well, why not? It’s not like their asking for your deepest darkest secret. They just want to know if we named the reindeer!!” 

Klaus raised his brows and Jesper felt heat come to his cheeks and he looked away. “You...I meant you of course.” After all, no one knew of Jesper’s role in the whole thing. The man stared at the letter and then suddenly got an idea. “We have some reindeer toys left right? How long would it take you to carve the names at the base or something?”

He moved away from the bigger man as he waited for the answer. “Not very long” came the answer and Jesper grinned “Well, there you go! Two birds, one stone, the kid gets their answer AND a toy!!” The postman opened the door and looked back at his friend. “Problem solved?” Klaus slowly smiled and got up “That’s a wonderful idea, thank you Jesper.” Jesper nodded and motioned “Come on, time’s a wasting. Got a deadline and everything, chop chop.”

Klaus chuckled a little, knowing when Jesper was teasing a little bit or not. Jesper watched the bigger man go into the workshop and then sighed. Before heading back himself, he put a letter of his own on the table and then headed to help the Saami with the rest of the set up. 

***

One night and sore body later and Jesper was more than ready to crawl into his bed. First he had to help settle the deer, while Klaus got changed and the Saami put the sleigh away. It was routine at this point with this being the fourth year. Jesper pet Dasher on the neck gently and then pat the actually friendly reindeer. Dasher just shook its head and Jesper moved to his own personal cart.

His horse was waiting, ready to be attached and then pull the cart to the post office. Jesper scratched the horse in one of the favorite spots and glanced at the sky. It wasn’t quite morning yet. Wasn’t quite Christmas. Jesper’s thoughts went to his letter and his face warmed. Surely Klaus had seen it. It wasn’t like Jesper had hid it.

A sudden surge of nerves assaulted him and he gently guided his horse to the cart just to be doing something. As he got the horse attached, he noticed the sky getting lighter and his nerves turned to something else. Had he made the wrong move? Should he have just said it instead of writing it?? Or maybe Klaus just didn’t return his feelings.

Jesper stopped, staring at the current strap he had been adjusting. It wasn’t like he had been particularly romantic in the letter, and he had felt much too nervous to say it in words. It was like his normally active tongue turned to stone when he ever thought of confessing. He had thought of it a lot. It had taken him long enough to even write a letter.

Jesper heard the cabin door close and he slowly looked over, a part of him dreading seeing pity on Klaus’ face. Instead the other man was walking towards him, not looking angry per say, but he didn’t look happy either. “Klaus” Jesper felt all nervous again, and certainly like he had messed up. Again. “Look, we can forget about the letter...it was uh...well, we can forget about it, it’s fine.”

Klaus looked down at him and Jesper swallowed. Klaus was not one for words, his actions often speaking out louder. The action he chose next took Jesper by surprise. Klaus wrapped him in a hug, managing to lift him off the ground at the same time. Jesper was surrounded by warmth and the scent that was fully Klaus. He couldn’t help but blink in surprise. 

“It’s okay Jesper...I feel the same” Jesper really hoped he hadn’t somehow missed going to bed and that this wasn't some kind of dream. Judging by how happy he felt, he was pretty sure he could dismiss such a notion. Grinning, he did his best to return the hug and buried his head against one of the large shoulders. 

“You can sleep here” Klaus said softly and Jesper nodded in agreement. Then he gave a sound of surprise as Klaus easily moved him so he was being carried bridal style. Jesper huffed, but the grin was still in place and he leaned against the solid warmth of the man he loved. “Merry Christmas Klaus” he could see the larger man smiling “Merry Christmas Jesper.” 

They went inside and Klaus tucked him in before leaving briefly to unhook the horse and make sure everything else was settled. When Klaus returned he joined Jesper in bed and then just held him. Jesper was tired enough and happy enough that he didn’t mind and easily snuggled against Klaus. He sighed as he closed his eyes “This is the perfect gift by the way.” 

He felt Klaus chuckle gently “Well, it was what you wanted, right?” Jesper nodded and smiled happily “Yes, you are exactly what I wanted.” Klaus gave him a gentle squeeze and Jesper fell asleep smiling in Klaus’ hold as the sun rose and Christmas day started.


End file.
